Yu-Gi-Oh!
Este artigo é sobre a franquia. Para o mangá original, veja ''Yu-Gi-Oh! (mangá). Para a série de anime da Toei, veja Yu-Gi-Oh! (anime da Toei). Para a primeira série série de anime da NAS, veja Yu-Gi-Oh! (anime). Para outros usos de Yu-Gi-Oh! ou "Rei dos Jogos", veja Yu-Gi-Oh! (desambiguação).'' Yu-Gi-Oh! (遊☆戯☆王 Yūgiō, "Rei dos Jogos" em português) é uma franquia popular de anime e mangá japonês de Kazuki Takahashi que envolve principalmente personagens que jogam um card game chamado Duel Monsters (originalmente chamado Magic & Wizards no mangá. Veja a seção "Jogo de cards" abaixo para os diferentes nomes do jogo) onde cada jogador compra e monta um Deck de Cards de Monstro, Magia e Armadilha para derrotar uns aos outros e obter a vitória. Começando como um mangá no Japão em 1996, a franquia Yu-Gi-Oh! se expandiu para uma marca global de imenso sucesso, gerando várias séries de mangá e anime, uma versão da vida real do jogo de cards apresentado na história, video games, brinquedos e muitos outros produtos. A Editora JBC publicou Yu-Gi-Oh! no Brasil entre 2006 e 2010. Os nomes da versão americana do anime foram usados. Composição Mangá Yu-Gi-Oh!'' (mangá original)' '''Yu-Gi-Oh! R Ver artigo principal: Yu-Gi-Oh! Ilustrado por Akira Itou, um dos ilustradores do mangá anterior, e supervisionado por Takahashi, Yu-Gi-Oh! R (遊☆戯☆王R) é um spin-off da franquia original de Yu-Gi-Oh!, com muitos dos mesmos personagens em uma nova história, entre a saga Battle City e a do Egito. O mangá foi publicado na revista V-Jump no dia 21 de Abril de 2004. O "R" significa Rebirth (Renascer). Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters GX Ver artigo principal: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters GX A série de mangá Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters GX é uma adaptação para mangá do anime Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, ilustrado por Naoyuki Kageyama. Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Anime Yu-Gi-Oh! Ver artigo principal: Yu-Gi-Oh! Produzido pela Toei Animation, é um anime de 27 episódios baseado nos volumes de 1 a 7 do mangá original Yu-Gi-Oh! , que não focaliza muito no Magic & Wizards. Não está conectado com Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters, mas é referido frequentemente como a "primeira série" para distinguir da série seguinte. A Primeira fase retrata mais o lado sofrido de Yugi, onde não tem amigos e leva uma vida bastante monótona e solitária até encontrar e concluir o Enigma do Milênio (Seenem Puzzle). Exibido pela primeira vez pela TV Asahi no dia 4 de Abril de 1998. Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters Ver artigo principal: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters Conhecido simplesmente como "Yu-Gi-Oh!", Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (遊戯王デュエルモンスターズ) é a série que introduziu Yu-Gi-Oh! para o Ocidente. Produzido pela Nihon Ad Systems, foi exibido pela primeira vez na TV Tokyo no dia 8 de Abril de 2000, e depois traduzido para mais de 20 idiomas e exibido em mais de 60 países. Baseado principalmente no mangá original Yu-Gi-Oh!, apartir do volume 8, a série terminou com 224 episódios. Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters GX Ver artigo principal: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters GX Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters GX (em japonês: 遊戯王デュエルモンスターズGX, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters GX?), conhecido como "Yu-Gi-Oh! GX", é um anime spin-off de Yu-Gi-Oh!, com um novo protagonista, Judai Yuki (renomeado para Jaden Yuki nos EUA), e uma nova história que não foi baseado no mangá. Também produzido pela NAS, foi exibido pela primeira vez na TV Tokyo no dia 6 de Outubro de 2004. Yugi fez um aparição no primeiro episódio. O "GX" no título significa "Generation neXt" (próxima geração). A série focaliza a vida em uma academia de duelistas, Duel Academy. Yu-Gi-Oh! Capsule Monsters Ver artigo principal: Yu-Gi-Oh! Capsule Monsters Yu-Gi-Oh! Capsule Monsters (em japonês: 遊戯王カプセルモンスターズ, Yu-Gi-Oh! Capsule Monsters?) é uma série pequena de 12 episódios, lançada no Japão no dia 14 de Novembro. É parecida com Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie - Pyramid of Light (Yu-Gi-Oh! O Filme - A Piramide de Luz). Encaixa-se antes do fim de Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters. Capsule Monsters envolve Yugi, Joey, Téa , Tristan, e o avô de Yugi Solomon dentro de um mundo onde Monstros de Duelo são reais. Eles encontram capsulas de monstros que eles podem usar para invocar monstros. Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's, outro spin-off, lançada no Japão no dia 6 de Abril de 2008. Em um futuro distante, o enredo foca-se no jovem Yusei Fudo, cujo a personalidade, fria e calculista, reflete em sua fama como "gênio dos duelos". Uma das principais características desta série são os duelos, agora realizados em motocicletas. Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS Filmes Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie O primeiro filme de Yu-Gi-Oh! foi lançado no Japão. Produzido pela Toei Animation, tem duração de 30 minutos, exibido pela primeira vez no dia 6 de Março de 1999. Os personagens são do primeiro anime Yu-Gi-Oh!. O filme é sobre um menino chamado Shougo Aoyama que é tão tímido para duelar mesmo tendo uma card rara e poderosa no baralho, o lendário Dragão negro de olhos vermelhos. Yugi tenta despertar a coragem de Shougo no duelo contra Seto Kaiba, que planeja obter a card rara de Shougo. Atenção: Um card raro que aparece no filme é a Fiend Reflection 2 (Pássaro Refletor 2). Ele reflete 2x o número de Cards de Magia e Armadilha utilizados no jogo sem sofrer danos. Além disso, quando é enviado ao Cémiterio tem a habilidade de voltar ao jogo como Fiend Phoenix Reflection 4 (Fênix Refletora 4) que reflete 4x o número Cards de Magia e Armadilha utilizadas no jogo sem sofrer danos. Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie: Pyramid of Light Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie: Pyramid of Light, conhecido como "Yu-Gi-Oh! O Filme", foi lançado na América do Norte no dia 13 de Agosto de 2004. O filme foi desenvolvido especificamente para o Ocidente pela 4Kids baseado no sucesso da franquia Yu-Gi-Oh! nos EUA. Seus personagens são do anime Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters. No filme, Yugi enfrenta Anubis. Yu-Gi-Oh! 3D Bonds Beyond Time Jogos originais Vários jogos fictícios no anime e mangá de Yu-Gi-Oh! foram adaptados em cards, tabuleiros e video games. Jogo de cards Ver artigo principal: Yu-Gi-Oh! Trading Card Game A série de anime e mangá Yu-Gi-Oh! introduz o jogo de cards original criado por Takahashi. O jogo de cards cujo nome original é Yu-Gi-Oh! Trading Card Game, é baseado em invocação de monstros e ativação de magias e armadilhas num duelo entre 2 oponentes. O duelo é disputado em 3 batalhas (chama-se Match no original) onde o duelista que vencer 2 duelos, vencer 1 e empatar 1 vence a disputa. Como o próprio nome diz (trading significa trocar em inglês), é um jogo que se baseia nas trocas e compras de cards, quanto mais cards fortes você conseguir mais chances você tem de vencer um duelo. O mais impressionante no jogo é a liberdade de estratégia e de montagem de seu deck (conjunto de cards que se usa para jogar), havendo semestralmente uma listagem de cards banidas e restritas para que não tenham estratégias invencíveis e possa desfavorecer boa parte dos players. Outros jogos Vários outros jogos foram adaptados do mangá original: * Capsule Monster Chess (Capmon) — Jogo de miniaturas colecionáveis. Video game: Capsule Monster Coliseum * Monster World — um jogo de xadrez RPG. Video game: Monster Capsule GB (só existe em japonês) * Dungeon Dice Monsters (DDM), conhecido no mangá como Dragons Dice & Dungeons (DDD) — um jogo de tabuleiro cujo os quadrados são criados com faces de dados D6. Foi lançado como um jogo de cards real, mas o jogo não é popular e novas figuras não são mais lançadas. Video game: Dungeon Dice Monsters. Livros relacionados Vários livros (não incluindo mangá) baseados no anime e mangá foram lançados dentro e fora do Japão: * Yu-Gi-Oh!: Monster Duel Official Handbook de Michael Anthony Steele - ISBN 0-439-65101-8, publicado pela Scholastic Press - Um livro guia de cards e personagens de Yu-Gi-Oh!. * Yu-Gi-Oh! Enter the Shadow Realm: Mighty Champions by Jeff O'Hare - ISBN 0-439-67191-4, Publicado pela Scholastic Press - Um livro com puzzles e jogos relacionados a Yu-Gi-Oh! * Todos os livros abaixo foram publicados pela Shueisha, existem só em japonês. * Yu-Gi-Oh! (novela) - ISBN 4-08-703086-5, É uma novelização das duas primeiras partes do mangá original. A novela foi criada por Katsuhiko Chiba. * Yu-Gi-Oh! Official Card Game Duel Monsters Official Rule Guide — The Thousand Rule Bible - ISBN 4-08-782134-X, É um livro de regras e estratégias para o jogo oficial Monstros de Duelo. * Yu-Gi-Oh! Official Card Game Duel Monsters Official Card Catalog The Valuable Book (Catálogo oficial de cards do jogo de cards oficial Monsstros de Duelo, O livro valioso) - Essa é uma coleção de catálogos de cards. * Volume 1 ISBN 4-08-782764-X * Volume 2 ISBN 4-08-782041-6 * Volume 3 ISBN 4-08-782135-8 * Volume 4 ISBN 4-08-782047-5 * Volume 5 ISBN 4-08-782053-X * Yu-Gi-Oh! Character Guide Book - The Gospel of Truth (遊戯王キャラクターズガイドブック―真理の福音― Yūgiō Kyarakutāzu Gaido Bukku Shinri no Fukuin) (Livro Gui de personagens - O evangelho da verdade) - ISBN 4-08-873363-0, Esse livro é um guia de personagens relacionados ao mangá. Jogos eletrônicos Todos os jogos são produzidos pela Konami. A versão inglesa dos jogos geralmente usam nomes que a 4Kids colocou no anime, ao contrário do mangá americano da Viz que manteve os nomes originais japoneses. Game Boy Advance * Yu-Gi-Oh! 7 Trials to Glory: World Championship Tournament 2005 (Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters International 2) * Yu-Gi-Oh! Destiny Board Traveler (Yu-Gi-Oh! Sugoroku's Sugoroku) * Yu-Gi-Oh! Reshef of Destruction (Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters 8: Reshef of Destruction) * Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship Tournament 2004 (Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters: Expert 3) * Yu-Gi-Oh! The Sacred Cards (Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters 7: The Duelcity Legend) * Yu-Gi-Oh! Worldwide Edition: Stairway to the Destined Duel (Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters 6: Expert 2, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters International ~Worldwide Edition~) * Yu-Gi-Oh! Dungeon Dice Monsters * Yu-Gi-Oh! The Eternal Duelist Soul (Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters 5: Expert 1) * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Duel Academy (Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters GX: Mezase Duel King!) * Yu-Gi-Oh! Ultimate Masters: World Championship Tournament 2006 Game Boy Color * Yu-Gi-Oh! Dark Duel Stories (website) (Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters III: Tri-Holygod Advent) GameCube * Yu-Gi-Oh! The Falsebound Kingdom Nintendo DS * Yu-Gi-Oh! Nightmare Troubadour (Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters: Nightmare Troubadour) * Yu-Gi-Oh! Ultimate Masters World Championship 2007 * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX: Spirit Caller Yu-Gi-Oh! GX: Card Almanac * Yu-Gi-Oh! Ultimate Masters World Championship 2008 * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Stardust Accelerator: World Championship 2009 PC * Yu-Gi-Oh! Online (Yu-Gi-Oh! Online: Duel Evolution) * Yu-Gi-Oh! Power of Chaos: Yugi the Destiny * Yu-Gi-Oh! Power of Chaos: Joey the Passion * Yu-Gi-Oh! Power of Chaos: Kaiba the Revenge * Yu-Gi-Oh! KCVDS * Yu-Gi-Oh! YVD Online * Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters Online (BYOND Games) PlayStation * Yu-Gi-Oh! Forbidden Memories (Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters: Forbidden Memories) PlayStation 2 * Yu-Gi-Oh! Capsule Monster Coliseum * Yu-Gi-Oh! The Duelists of the Roses (Yu-Gi-Oh! True Duel Monsters II: Succeeded Memories) * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX: Tag Force Evolution (versão européia de GX: The Beginning of Destiny) * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX: The Beginning of Destiny (versão norte-americana de Yu-Gi-Oh! GX: Tag Force Evolution) Playstation Portable * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX: Tag Force * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX: Tag Force 2 * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX: Tag Force 3 * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Tag Force 4 Xbox * Yu-Gi-Oh! The Dawn of Destiny (Têm em Inglês) Jogos existentes só em japonês Game Boy * Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters Game Boy Advance * Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters 6 (Alguns elemetnos adicionados em Yu-Gi-Oh! The Eternal Duelist Soul) Game Boy Color * Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters 4: Battle of the Greatest Duelist * Yu-Gi-Oh! Monster Capsule GB * Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters II: Dark Duel Wii * Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's: Wheelie Breakers Categoria:Séries de Anime Categoria:Mangá